Surbhi Jyoti
Surbhi Jyoti (born 29 May 1988) is an Indian television actress known for her role in the shows Qubool Hai, Behna...Ek Safar Ki Khushiyon Aur Pyaar and Naagin 3. In 2018, she participated in the Punjabi version of Bigg Boss. Early life Jyoti was born in Jalandhar, Punjab, India. Jyoti received her early education from Shiv Jyoti Public School and then graduated from Hans Raj Mahila Maha Vidyalaya. As a student of Hans Raj Mahila Maha Vidyalaya, she participated in debates and received honours. She received a Master of Arts degree in English from Apeejay College of Fine Arts. Career Jyoti started her career with the regional theatre and films. She has also been a radio jockey. She worked in Punjabi language films Ik Kudi Punjab Di, Raula Pai Gaya and Munde Patiala De as well as the Punjabi television series Akiyaan To Door Jayen Na and Kach Diyan Wanga. In the end of 2012, Jyoti got the television show Qubool Hai which was produced by 4 Lions Films and was telecasted on Zee TV. She played the role of Zoya Farooqui. For the portrayal of the character, she won the award for GR8! Performer of the Year—Female at the Indian Television Academy Awards and Best Début Actress at the Zee Gold Awards 2013. She also won two Best Jodi awards with Karan Singh Grover. In 2014, Qubool Hai underwent a reboot, in which she played a double role of Sanam and Seher. In 2014, she ranked 16th in an annual poll conducted by UK-based weekly newspaper Eastern Eye. In 2015, she also hosted three seasons of the love drama Pyaar Tune Kya Kiya opposite Meiyang Chang. At Zee Gold Awards 2015, Karanvir Bohra and Jyoti were given the Best Onscreen Jodi Award. In 2015, Qubool Hai introduced a 25-year leap, post which she played Mahira, her fifth role in the show. In 2015, she ranked 17th in an annual poll conducted by UK-based weekly newspaper Eastern Eye. The Show Qubool Hai ended in January 2016. In 2016, she hosted a travel based web show Desi Explorers Taiwan along with many other television actors. In 2016 she entered in 4 Lions Films's show Ishqbaaaz in a cameo opposite Shaleen Malhotra as Mallika Kabeer Choudhary, a business women who is an architect by profession. In September 2016, she hosted yet another travel based web show Desi Explorers Yas Island with many other television actors. In 2016, she played Geet in Sahib Chaggar Productions show Behna...Ek Safar Ki Khushiyon Aur Pyaar. In 2017, she participated in the sixth season of Dance Ki Takkar. In 2017, she featured in 4 Lions Films' web show named Tanhaiyan opposite Barun Sobti as Meera Kapoor, a non judgmental and an emotionally vulnerable fashion designer. All episodes of the web series were released on Hotstar on 14 February 2017. In 2017, Jyoti was also seen in Star Plus' supernatural thriller Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai as Gitanjali Singh Shekhari, a girl from a royal family. She was paired opposite Shoaib Ibrahim and the show included actors like Sharad Kelkar, Sreejita De and Shaleen Malhotra. The show ended on 18 June 2017. As of June 2018, she plays the role of Bela in Colors TV's Naagin 3. Filmography Television Web shows Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:Indian women television presenters Category:Indian television presenters Category:Living people Category:People from Jalandhar Category:Actresses in Punjabi cinema Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:1988 births Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Bigg Boss contestants